Joe Cheng
thumb|250px Perfil *'Nombre:' 鄭元暢 / Zheng Yuan Chang *'Nombre en inglés:' Joe Cheng / Joseph Cheng *'También conocido como:' 小综 (Xiao Zong) / Bryan *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19 de Junio, 1982 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Estatura:' 188 cm *'Peso:' 78 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O Biografía Joe Cheng, anteriormente al 2005 conocido como Bryan Cheng, nació en el distrito de Beitun en Taichun (Taiwán). Sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía 8 años, y se marchó a vivir con su padre. Mientras que su hermana mayor vive con su madre. El divorcio de sus padres fue algo difícil para él y muchas veces necesitó la figura materna en su vida. Cuando cumplió 18 años, dejó a su padre y se marchó a Taipei para trabajar en un club nocturno. Trabajó en diferentes trabajos para poder ganarse el pan incluso trabajos tan duros como vendedor ambulante en la calle. Su infancia y adolescencia no fue de rositas como les pudo haber sido a otros actores; Es por ello que Joe ha aprendido a valorar las cosas, sobretodo el dinero. Cuando comenzó a trabajar como modelo para una agencia, fue contratado para un drama... Su primer papel y además protagonista, me estoy refiriendo a "The Rose". Allí protagonizó este drama romántico con Ella, miembro de la banda SHE. Y en ese momento se le abrieron las puertas al estrellato y fueron llegándole numerosos guiones para películas, dramas y apariciones especiales en programas. Aunque el "Boom" de su carrera fue con "It Started With a Kiss" con Ariel Lin; donde además fueron la pareja favorita de Taiwán y, pronto de Asia. Repitieron protagonismo con la secuela de "ISWAK 2" y en "Love or Bread". Ganador de varios premios por su interpretación y su trabajo. Este año 2009 en el festival de Asia Model Awards ganó el premio especial. Otro premio a destacar fue en diciembre del 2009 donde fue nombrado junto con Mike He y Sylvia Chang embajadores del World Vision. Este año 2010 lo podremos ver en dos nuevos dramas "That Love Comes" & " Channel X" Dramas *X Channel (SETTV, 2010) *That Love Comes (SETTV, 2010) *Love or Bread (CTV, 2008) *Honey and Clover (CTS, 2008) *They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) *Summer x Summer (CTS, 2007) *War and Destiny (2006) *Di Yi Tong Jin (2006) *It Started With A Kiss (CTV, 2005) *My Puppy Lover (ETTV, 2004) *I Love my Wife (Azio TV, 2004) *Magic Ring (CTS, 2004) *Michael the Archangel's Dance (TTV, 2004) *Nine-Ball (CTV, 2004) *The Rose (TTV, 2003) *Yuan Lai Zheng Hao (2003) Temas de Dramas *''"Xing Yun Cao De Zhu Fu"'' para Feng Mi Xing Yun Cao (2008) *''"Give Me Love"'' para Feng Mi Xing Yun Cao (2008) *''"Zhong Yu Yuan Wei"'' (忠於原味) para They Kiss Again (2007) Curiosidades *Desde el divorcio de sus padres el ha vivido con su padre. *Tiene una hermana mayor. *Comenzó su carrera como modelo. *Fue presentado en varios videos musicales, incluyendo uno de Jacky Cheung. *The Rose fue el que lo llevo a la fama. *Ha ganado miles de premios como modelo y como artista del espectáculo. *Es muy simpatico. *Lo consideran uno de los actores taiwaneses que mejor besa en los dramas. *Sus Hobbies: tennis, nadar y leer. *Junto a Ariel Lin (con quien a trabajado en 3 dramas) son una de las parejas de ficcion mas queridas, tienen muy buena quimica y se llevan muy bien. *Participo en el primer Idoldrama de China hecho para internet "That Love Comes" que fue todo un exito en Asia. *En una entrevista menciono que le gusta hacer escenas de "cama" ya que le era muy comodo. *El 20 de Octubre 2010 BESOO! a Ariel Lin durante el concierto que dieron en Japon para los fans de alli! *El, Ariel Lin entre otros artistas participaron del concierto ese en Japon, en el cual el mismo canto :) Libros *Yuan Chang Kuai Wei《元味暢快》(2005) *Always Smile 《籃球偶像事件簿》(2003) *My Color My Style 《我型我色——鄭元暢配色寶典》(2003) Enlaces *Página oficial *Discusión en DnF Galeria 2a31532c0b48d81b4ec226fa.jpg|Joe Cheng y Cyndi Wang 10135_137316746391_647746391_2576578_340174_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 11647_176217291391_647746391_2931052_8367041_2n.jpg|Joe Cheng 12135_172795481391_647746391_2898341_7884617_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 15324_388249670801_321218800801_4925157_288372_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 17232_329064445801_321218800801_4732343_1460278_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 22332_332806755801_321218800801_4747209_4829038_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 22332_332828810801_321218800801_4747268_7781811_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 22332_332828990801_321218800801_4747278_7268273_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 22332_332829200801_321218800801_4747290_4395695_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 24557_370644965801_321218800801_4877836_5929902_n.jpg|Joe Cheng, Ariel Lin y otros 24557_370736745801_321218800801_4878665_2566826_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 24760_359595630801_321218800801_4846977_5411957_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 24760_359595700801_321218800801_4846987_8110568_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 25966_386196081391_647746391_3872617_6381622_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 25966_386196111391_647746391_3872623_2986829_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 25966_386196121391_647746391_3872625_5626861_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 30188_427078715801_321218800801_5706566_5575105_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 30388_425420095801_321218800801_5666061_6382080_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 30388_426564265801_321218800801_5693631_2129456_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 30438_435344645801_321218800801_5944455_7717273_n.jpg|Joe Cheng en That Love Comes 30448_427522725801_321218800801_5720755_901628_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 31878_428302860801_321218800801_5746827_6446888_n.jpg|Joe Cheng N1196857097_268571_4409.jpg|Joe Cheng, Mike he y Ethan Ruan (trio dinamico) N647746391_1332437_19.jpg|Joe Cheng 36754_433838640801_321218800801_5903505_3700460_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin 36957_435355710801_321218800801_5944775_4431567_n.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin N647746391_1332418_2847.jpg|Joe Cheng y Ariel Lin Bb66b51595242342c83d6d2c.jpg|Joe Cheng y Cyndi Wang 34259_430536905801_321218800801_5813336_2345893_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 34431_467726580801_321218800801_6781818_5008228_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 36087_480367750801_321218800801_7023137_6500320_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 36112_434131735801_321218800801_5911243_2923077_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 36724_434244625801_321218800801_5913292_2867749_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 62151_470473800801_321218800801_6838139_2708283_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 67762_480902315801_321218800801_7032015_6814480_n.jpg|Joe Cheng 71674_480370235801_321218800801_7023195_39877_n.jpg|Joe Cheng N647746391_1171459_8481.jpg|Joe Cheng N647746391_1171467_4704.jpg|Joe Cheng en Honey and Clover N647746391_1332416_1661.jpg|Joe Cheng Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWmodelo